Do Good and Bad ever Mix Well
by Shattered Glass Keeps Falling
Summary: Ok, you lot this is my first SCHOOL fic SO LOADS OF SPNESS MAYBE SOME HONEYDAN AND ZAINSUZIE SO READ ON
1. A New Beginning

Samantha Nixon is 15 and just about to start at Sun Hill House, the local private school.

Philip Hunter is also 15 but goes to Sun Hill Comprehensive.

Chapter 1: A New Beginning 

A friendly face and a hot steamy mug of hot chocolate woke Sam, she rubbed her eyes and stretched.

'Morning sweetheart!' Harriet Nixon cooed to her daughter, 'First day at your new school!'

'Yeah, mum, now can you leave me to get dressed!' Sam whispered sternly.

'Ok, ok I know you're nervous but there's no need for that tone with me, so downstairs in 15 minutes or you'll be late!' Harriet vigorously told off her daughter.

'O-kay!' Sam shouted throwing off the covers angrily.

Sam was dreading another school, this would be the 12th school she'd been to in 3 years, she hoped this time they would be able to stay.

Sam got showered and dressed and went downstairs. Her mother was waiting at the kitchen counter looking at her watch.

'You really were…timing me weren't you!' Sam asked

'You got here quick you still have 5 minutes, anyway that gives me time to tell you a few rules!' Harriet said, watching her daughter's face fall. 'One study hard, two be good and don't get into trouble and finally never get involved with the Sun Hill comprehensive kids they have a bad reputation and definitely don't get friends from that school and I will disown you if you get a boyfriend from there!' she joked

Sam sighed, 'I wouldn't dare, mum!'

'Good, now let's get on our way to a new future!' Harriet told Sam dragging her bag off the counter and walking towards the car.

Sam gulped, 'Another time and another place maybe but not here.'

'What was that?' Mrs Nixon shouted from the car.

'Nothing mum, I didn't say anything!' Sam shouted back innocently.

'Come on, Sam, hurry up!' shouted Mrs. Nixon starting the engine.


	2. A New School

**Chapter 2: A New School**

Sam walked up to gates and pressed the buzzer,

'Hello,' a crackly voice said

'Hi, I'm Samantha Nixon; I'm supposed to be starting here today!' Sam said nervously

'Ok, just push the gate now and walk to the reception following the signs!' the voice said

Sam pushed the gate and walked into the grounds of Sun Hill House. She walked over to the sign and walked towards the reception. She walked for about 10 minutes until she found the reception; she knocked on the door and walked in.

'Hello, I'm Samantha…' Sam started

'I know we've been expecting you!' interrupted a lady in a friendly but strict voice, 'I am the Headteacher here at Sun Hill House, and my name is Miss Gold.'

'Pleased to meet you Miss Gold,' Sam replied holding out her hand for the Headteacher to shake.

'Right now I'd better introduce you to your class and tutors, so follow me!' Miss Gold said over her shoulder as she walked out the door.

Sam gulped she stood up carefully and followed the head out of the room.

'As you know you will be in a mixed class of 25 and will have subjects with different teachers,' Miss Gold piped up as they were walking a corridor covered with awards the school had won, suddenly she felt quite sick.

They reached a room with 38A on it and walked in. Sam looked at all the faces staring at her; everyone stood up and greeted Miss Gold.

'Good Morning Miss Gold!' they chorused

'Sit down please students and Turner stop chewing gum spit it out this instant,' Miss Gold shouted the last bit, 'This is your newest arrival, Samantha Nixon but she prefers to be called Sam, so say hello in the normal way you greet a new student!'

One girl stood up, 'Hi Sam, I'm Honey Harman and I like swimming and,' she stopped and then added almost silently, 'Dan!'

Lots of wolf-whistles filled the room.

'Hey Sam, I'm Stuart Turner, I like girls like you, how's 'bout it Sam!' said a boy cheekily coming up to her and holding out his hand to shake. Miss Gold hit it away and hissed, 'Detention after school for 2 hours!' Stuart sulked away.

'I'm Will Fletcher and I started last year and so I'm pretty new around here too!' said a cute boy right in front of Sam.

'I'm Jo and well…… I like girls!' the girl blushed and sat down. Miss Gold nodded at her and Jo smiled.

'I'm Leela Kapoor and well I'm interested in start signs!' an Indian girl piped up from the back,

'Heya Sam, I'm Dan Casper and I like Boxing and Honey!' a muscular boy said from the other side of the classroom, gasps could be heard coming from everybody, Honey looked at him lovingly and Dan blew her a kiss.

'Ok the rest of you can do it later, so be nice to her, oh and Sam this is your tutor, Mr. Manson,' Miss Gold told her.

'Hi everybody, as you know I'm Sam, I came here from Attleborough Court School, I like Drama, chemistry but only to blow things up and I love going out with my friends and shopping with them at Harrods at Christmas time!' Sam said,

Everyone clapped in approval. Sam smiled, Mr. Manson gestured to the seat next to Honey.

'Now let's begin the day!' said Mr. Manson.


	3. At Break

For the purposes of this fic Gina Gold is Phil's mum

**Chapter 3: At Break**

It was break time and the whole school filed out of the classrooms and into the grounds, Honey and Leela pulled Sam along to the gates and waited there, then suddenly a group of boys and girls rounded the corner and came over to the crowd that was now building up at the gates, the Sun Hill House students fell silent and the Sun Hill comprehensive students, as Sam had identified them, started talking to some of them.

'Oh, it's a new kid on the block!' said one boy, 'I'm Zain by the way and I'm taken by the lovely, Suzie!' As if on cue a girl came bounding up behind him and swung around him and kissed his cheek.

'I'm Suzie!' the girl laughed as Zain picked her up and tickled her. Sam sighed she'd never had someone care for her like that suddenly a hot boy caught her eye, he smiled cheekily and Sam felt he insides melt.

'I'm Sam!' said Sam as the boy walked over to her,

'Hey Sam, I'm Phil and I'm guessing you're new around here, anyway where do ya live, well we could go out and I could show you around here!' whispered the hot boy so close to her that Sam could feel his warm breath on her ear.

'I'd like that, I'll meet you at my house at 6pm and my address is 98 Chestnut Street!' Sam told him smiling

'Oh, I live at number 100, I guess I'm your next-door neighbour, in that case I'll meet you at mine at 5!' Phil said before Zain pulled him away, Sam felt a piece of paper in her pocket she was sure that it wasn't there before she slipped her hand in and picked it up, she looked at it and then looked at Phil who while walking away looking over his shoulder and grinned. Sam smiled; she even had his phone number now.

'Wow, you got in there quick; Phil is just like the hottest guy around here and I wanted him so bad when I first saw him,' Honey said blushing as she said this, 'Now where is Dan? I want to see if he meant that!'

'I guess it's just you and me now!' said Leela, 'Oh dear god look at the time let's go Sam!' so once again Sam was dragged away and found herself looking at Miss Gold,

'How's it been so far, Sam?' she asked

'Really well!' she answered

'Miss Gold she's even got a date already!' Leela told her

'Not Turner!' Miss Gold said looking defeated

'No, with just like the hottest boy around!' Leela said, Sam looked horrified at what Leela was saying

'Not my son?' Miss Gold asked directing this question at Leela, she nodded, Miss Gold smiled.

'He's a good lad and we live next door to you so pop round whenever you feel like it!' Miss Gold said caringly

Leela grabbed Sam's wrist and dragged her inside

'Don't worry Miss Gold I will!' Sam shouted back.


End file.
